The War Of Winter
by pen'wo'manship
Summary: - - This isn't some storm on the horizon. It's a blizzard that will blow you all away. The spirits of winter, the original legends have awoken. they have come to take back what was theirs in the first place and pity the fool who played so close to their borders. they are coming. this is war.
1. in the beginning

- - It was said to be the greatest war between two forces. Two catalysts of the same element, neither of them without anything to lose. Although they are legends now, the great War of Winter is hushed upon in late at night, taught to the younger spirits of the seasons and remembered by those who were there when the frost covered the earth and blizzards rocked every area on earth.

Some say the world was round, others say it was still egg-shaped. Some believe they still are quarreling, deep within southern arctic. Most believe they died in their quest to control the earth. But they didn't. The War of Winter, a history lesson that is not usually taught, but should be told of. The war between two spirits of snow and ice.

The Wendigo and Old Man Winter.

Two powerful spirits that fought bitterly until skin was broken and lungs gasped for air, throats burning with ice and cold. In the end, it was futile. Their skills were matched and the world was moving on. Their war had to become a bitter rivalry, sinking beneath the tales of other historic figures. The rise and fall of the Dark Ages, the dear Man in the Moon and his boy-scout troop. It was temporary truce that they made, relunctantly agreeing that they had to focus on their survival, but when the time was right, they would fight once more. They split the world in half, an invisible line that was to be their border.

The Wendigo moved north, haunting the spirits of greedy men and disrespectful children where as Old Man Winter stayed in his lonely continent of ice, making it cold and cruel that only few animals lived there and man would not set foot on his land. Although the Wendigo traveled far and wide, it did not touch the barrier that they set. The tale of their treaty traveled far and wide, and spirits, legends and myths of all sorts strayed from the line and the homes of the great beasts. The cavern in the North and the lonely ice continent in the south.

Time marched forward and the belief in them waned, and their strength with it. Legends grew old, memories faded. Stories of a different kind were told. Newer beliefs popped in and out of history, spring flowers after the long winter that they had brought forth. Even spirits as old as time (although not Time itself) began to doubt in the great opposing forces. Yet, they honored the treaty. Curious nymphs strayed from ice and falling snow. The border between the two remained strong as the Wendigo retreated further North and Old Man Winter delved within himself with studies of magic and madness. But they were old, and had survived more terrors than this. The lack of belief would not stop them from roaming this earth. Their rivalry was something rarely brought up, an after-thought when people wondered when about the seasons and it's origins. Read in poems and magazines.

Despite the blood they shed, the two spirits were content - as content as the two could be. One in the north, the other in the south.

Until the boy in the lake broke the ice, deeming himself a spirit of frost and _fun. _

Until someone unknowningly broke their rules, crossing the border they put up.

Somewhere in the North, a great beast awakes, red eyes lighting the cavern it called home.

In the South, deep beneath the ice, a legend stirs, blue hands curling towards the sun.

The War of Winter begins once more.

**[ooc; so yes, hello! first try and it seemed as though the RoTG was a good place to start. I hope this idea hasn't been used, but I do so love Winter Mythology and the Wendigo has always been a favorite of mine. It will focus on the three of them, and will feature a few OC's (nothing too major I should hope), the Gaurdians and (might) feature Pitch. It is set a few months, maybe a year after Jack has defeated the Nightmare King and is enjoying his position as the Gaurdian of fun]**


	2. when the snow begins to melt

**[ooc; i should probably put a disclaimer here, but honestly folks. I am a simpleton, I don't own this franchise or anything. I barely even own the OC's.]**

The dawn welcomes a new day and as the sun begins to rise, the world rises with it. The ground is covered in snow and the roads are slick with the melting ice and salt. January is ending and so is Winter. Spring is waiting eagerly in the folds of the seasons, coming events like the Groundhog Day and Easter is around the corner. A year has passed since the turmoil that shook the world on a subtle eye, but really all is well. What better way to prove it then with a snow day?

In the sky, laughter shakes and on the ground, the sounds of mischief and fun can be heard. The Guardian of Fun seems to have made a stop here in Burgess and infecting it's citizens with one last snowy romp. Ice freezes in public water fountains and mothers chide their children to keep those scarves wrapped around their necks. But they are children and you can't expect them to really keep that advice in mind when they are playing with _the Jack Frost. _

At first it was sledding, and then ice skating on the old lake, watched carefully by the Guardian, it is time for the final event. Time flies quickly when you are having fun and it's not exception here. Morning has passed to afternoon and parents stand at their doorways with soft smiles as they wait for their children to come in for lunch. But not until after their final showdown.

Jaime squirms next to Pippa, snowball in hand. He can hear his mother shouting for him to return and the promise of Hot Chocolate with the little marshmallows sounds promising but he knows should he stand he will get pummeled. He tries to peek a glance from where's he hiding and can't spot Caleb or Claude. Pippa glances to the sky, for it's not uncommon for Jack to rain down an attack.

It's quiet. Too quiet.

They wait for a few more minutes, digging their boots into the snow and gloves clamping down on their arsenal. The two give each other a brief nod before putting on their best battle faces and jumping into the fray. They weren't the only ones to have this idea as Monty and Cupcake emerge from behind a tree and Caleb and Claude appear from behind some bushes. Floating between the launches of flying snow is Jack Frost laughing and getting hit himself. A large snowball compliments to Miss Cupcake herself sends him sprawling into the earth and nearly knocking over Jaime. Like a domino effect, Jaime near misses Pippa whose aim is thrown off which means she hits Monty instead of Claude. Next thing, they know, Monty is face-first into the rock Jaime was hiding behind and the fun stops.

"Kid, you okay?" Jack asks as one by one they scramble to see their friend. Monty shakes his head and fumbles with his glasses, relieved to see they aren't hurt. But a plethora of gasps from his buddies disprove that theory pretty face. "Dude! Your tooth!" Claude announces (seeing as no-one else will). Cautiously, Monty runs a tongue over his teeth and is surprised to find half off of his tooth is gone. Chipped away.

Jack winces as he picks up the remainder and lets it fall into Monty's open hand. Seems he has a knack for knocking out teeth. But this hardly panders their excitement. "Half a tooth! A visit from the Tooth Fairy!" He promptly announces and the kids cheer. Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy and the daily visit from the Sandman!? This day couldn't get any worse!

"What do you think the Tooth Fairy will give me?" Monty asks excitedly and Jaime brightens. "Maybe she'll give you half a quarter!" They laugh at the idea. "There is no such thing as half a quarter!" Caleb retaliates but the logic is lost on them and eventually it's just excited chatter as they return to their houses with the promise of macaroni and cheese for lunch. They wave good-bye to their friend, promising return after lunch and then quickly launch into a battle plan for the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost. They can stay awake this time.

Jack himself is rejoicing. It would be nice to see Baby Tooth once more.

The night settles and lights flicker off one by one in the houses. Sand drifts down through cracks and chimneys, wishing children sweet dreams and happiness although it's not needed. Everything is good, no. Better than good. Resting on a lamp-post and waiting for a brief chat with Baby Tooth, Jack relaxes to find himself nearly run over by Toothiana herself.

"Oh Jack! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" She exclaims, as one of her little fairies waves happily to Jack.

He chuckles. "Neither did I. Didn't expect to see you here. I was just going to say hello to Baby Tooth while she collected some teeth." He reaches out a hand and the little toothling happily floats over and enjoys a small head rub.

"I know, it's been forever but after the whole incident with Pitch I thought it would be good to get back out there. Reconnect with the kids. Besides, this year has such a good promise. I have feeling some big things are going to happen!" She says gleefully, zipping to and fro in a z formation. "Groundhog Day and Easter around the corner and they say the Cryptids have called a meeting, and oh! It's all so exciting!" She gives a tiny squeal, pulling her hands together under her chin.

Jack stops and stares curiously at Tooth. "The what?" He asks, giving a shrug and look of pure confusion.

Toothiana gives a tiny gasp. "The cryptids, Jack! Other beasts and legends. Every now and then the pull out a little meeting that everyone attends. There hasn't been one in such a long time, over two hundred years! Everyone is going to be there! Bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, gosh there are so many to name!"

"Huh." He replies, giving a little shrug. He can't really see himself caring but the idea of meeting others, an entire world of unexplored, unknown beings of mystical powers intrigue him. "When is it?" He asks as Baby Tooth floats off back to Tooth. "October! You should come Jack." Toothiana replies, looking at the snow spirit with eager eyes.

Relaxing against his staff, he smiles. "Sure, why not? Sounds like fun."

**[ooc: gosh! Lots of following and two reviews! Thank you everyone! Hopefully, I can keep you all coming back for more! I should probably mention I'm pretty shoddy at dialogue so It means I'll be watching the movie online 24/7 trying to get the characters right. ]**


	3. groundhog day

February quickly arrived and on the eve of Groundhog Day, the clock was ticking down. Within the burrow of Punxsutawny Phil, one would think the sky was caving in on their heads. Groundhogs were scurrying this way and that and a few woodchucks seemed to have scurried their way in. There was jostling and bumping as Snap was thrown from one side of the room and the other. She was getting frustrated and was ready to use some force to reach her destination. She was hoping it would be this year, her year. A chance to finally shine.

The daughter of one of _the _Groundhog had both it's perks and it's downfalls. For she was one out of three litters, which compromised of two older sisters, four older brothers, two younger sisters and three younger brothers and she being smack-dab in the middle. She could see her old man talking with her mother and she waved desperately for his attention. Sweet Wachuck, if she could get five minutes with him.

Of course, the procedure was hectic and every step she took forward she was shoved two steps back as Groundhogs dived in and out of their tunnels, reporting on their predictions, socializing and just being plain annoying. "Dad!" She called out and as his head wiped out in her direction, her face hit the floor and she pounded the dirt in frustration. "What in Punxstawny are you doing?" She snapped, looking at the Marmot on her feet. The marmot, spokes-rodent for the state of Alaska. Who was currently snivelling on the floor. Snap sighed heavily, picking the small rodent onto his feet and tapped her foot impatiently. She had to get there before him, she was wasting time. Yet, she stopped in her goal and shook her head.

"What is it this time?" She asked and he chattered eagerly, tail thumping against the floor. "What happens if I see my shadow?" He was practically hyperventilating and Snap put her paws on his shoulder, taking deep breaths in hopes of calming him down. "It just means Winter isn't over. We've been through this." She answered as calmly as she could. But that didn't stop him from panicking and nearly pulling out his hair. "But what about Pitch? He controls the shadows right? What if he comes out and he's right there and oh my gosh, I don't know if I can handle that sort of pressure!" His voice was rising in pitch and nearly breaking her ear-drums in the process. "Well, that would pretty much impossible because Pitch was defeated like.. a year ago. Not even. Just calm down and breathe. Everyone is saying it's going to be an early spring so I doubt you'll see your shadow okay?" Snap replied reassuringly, wishing she had some sort of paper bag to calm the poor thing down. She gave him a pat and turned on her heel and rushed towards her father's stand.

She grinded her teeth together, silently cursing the abundance of family cousins and the hectic, unorganized nature of her species. "Late as always, aren't you Snap?" Her brother called out, looking so smug. "Eh, bug off. I don't have time to deal with you." She snapped much like her name-sake. "I've got to see Dad." He shrugged and the urge to punch him off his high-horse was pretty much rising by the millisecond and he pointed behind him. "Better hurry."

With a snarl underneath her breath, she scrambled after the disappearing figure of her father and pulled desperately. He fell backwards slightly, flailing in the process. "What on earth - Snapdragon!? What!? I'm going to be late!" "It's Snap, dad. But that's not important. Spring is on it's way and you know what's right after it right? Summer! Am I right?" She exclaimed, feeling her stomach drop to her feet as her father continued to look more and more .. disappointed. She found her speech slowing and the hope with it dying but she marched forward."I was just wondering if you know, decided who was going to become the next .. you know.. the ground hog. The big head honcho. I mean, you talk about retiring all the time and this summer is the one. And you know how much I want the job. I've been working hard and I've got all these ideas and-" She was caught off by a paw on her shoulder, in the same manner she had just done minutes ago and she flustered, knowing the next words would hurt.

"I know how desperately you want the job." _Oh please, no. Please, don't._

"You have done exceptionally well. " _Please don't say But._

"But, I've chosen your brother." _Dang._

Snap tried to protest, trying to find the words but she couldn't. They died in her throat and dropped uselessly on the floor. With a final look, her father turned to the burrow's tunnel and climbed upwards, leaving Snap still flustered at it's end.

"He-he doesn't even want the job!" She managed to scream, casting a few looks in her direction, but he was already gone.

{}

By the afternoon, everyone was celebrating. Pennsylvania was a large state and Groundhog Day was one of it's favourites, celebrated by most everyone. Except for a single groundhog who was nursing some broken dreams alone, sitting on a snowy tree trunk.

She kicked at some loose snow, and huffed furiously. She really was considering letting out a good wallop on the smug idiot when a branch snapped behind her. She stiffened and tensed, turning her head over her shoulder and coming eye to eye with the smell of Decay and death. "Wendigo."

It was the softest of whispers, one of surprise.

Brown eyes brightened and lips pulled back to reveal yellow teeth and rows upon rows of sharp teeth. The face pulled back and laughed sharply, a mixture of snow falling to the ground and nails on a chalk-board. "It's been a long time."

Snap practically jumped to her feet and found herself hung the thin waist of her old friend and the same laughter echoed through the clearing as birds flew from the branches in the trees. With black hair braided back and lying loosely on her shoulder, Wen was a welcome site. Brown eyes, full lips and tooth-pick body, she seemed to have modernized her wear, the only thing revealing her heritage being the caribou skull wrapped tightly around her waist. "What are you doing out? The snow hasn't melted and I thought you stayed around the sea." Snap asked, eagerly looking up to the copper-skinned girl who smiled softly although it seemed slightly forced.

"I would have liked to have slept a little longer, avoid the temptation. But it's come to our attention that something.. or someone has playing over our border. Someone with power. " The voice dripped down to a low growl, vibrating through the girl's chest. Brown eyes seemed to fade and were replaced with red. Raw and angry, a beast that didn't belong in a human body. "We had to investigate."

Now, there were a lot of things Snap hated. Heck, she had a list. She really disliked her brother, she loathed the Easter Bunny and she wasn't too fond of mangoes, but she truly disliked the word, 'we'. In context to Wen, it meant that she did not have free will in the matter, that she spent days arguing with him before crawling out and facing all sorts of nightmares and memories that could compare nothing with the horror Pitch was known to create. 'We' meant that it wasn't a singular action or choice, but plural. As in that stupid little skull had to to go and ruin everything.

But Wen smiled and wanting to comfort her friend, Snap cheered up. "We are predicting an early spring this year! Isn't exciting?" Wen smiled warmly, bringing her hands together. "That is fantastic news. I'm glad to hear it." "Will you be coming to the meeting in October?" Snap asked, hopping down from her perch, stumbling into the snow.

"Perhaps, it has been a long time." She answered slowly, eyes turning towards the south. "Although we do have other business to attend to." She replied softly before looking down at the large ground-hog There it was again, that 'we' business. The eyes that focused on the South. The hairs on the back of her neck were rising and she didn't want to ask, didn't want to know what had driven the Wendigo from it's hiding spot in the north with the snow still falling and the winds still cold. "I will certainly try to come, I swear." Wen answered, noticing her friend's distress even mimicking the old tradition of crossing one's heart. Snap laughed and rubbed her hands together. "Perfect, I need some back-up once I tear off that old kangaroo's ears. I've been waiting for a re-match." She threw her fist's forward, tearing away at empty air and enjoying the strange laughter of her old friend although wondering deeply what would cause the Wendigo to awake and force them out of hiding and she prayed deeply it had nothing to do with the mysterious force in the South that was travelling in the same direction.

Mostly, she felt sorry for the poor soul who was suckered into messing with two destructive forces.

**[ooc: so i was doing some research on good ol' Phil and Groundhog Day and guess which state practically owns Groundhog day? Pennsylvania. Where is the town of Burgess? Pennsylvania. I swear this story is practically writing itself. The lore around Phil is pretty cute too. They say he's being do this for 123 years and he drinks something in the summer to allow to keep doing his job. i believe that, but I also like the idea that the title is passed down every other summer. Snapdragon is a spring flower, so it made sense and the idea of the aggressive little spirit being named after a flower is pretty hilarious. I'm basing the border on the Equator/Line of Capricorn for now and due to Jack's notorious behaviour I'm assuming he played around quite a bit, espicially during Pitch's little escapade. Now, if you are wondering why Wen and Wendigo are the same thing yet different, it will be explained in the next chapter. c: ]**


	4. facts

She had hidden herself away in the winter months. Once the leaves began to fall and the nights began to chill, Wen had hidden herself in the North, hibernating as best as she could. Dreams were emotional and nightmaric for the Sandman did not bring his joys to winter monsters, even if they were once children.

Wen had once been a child, but that was so long ago. To remember would hurt so she focused on the sun. Snap had been right so far in her prediction, it was looking to be a good spring. The snow was starting to melt and heavy winter jackets were being replaced with rain-coats. It was March though, and things were still up for change. But most spirits acknowledged the predictions of the Groundhogs. Unless it was an order from Mother Nature herself, then the predictions would go out as planned.

_Get your head out of the clouds and focus. That damned wizard would get us at any moment._

It was screeching in her ears and she stiffened where she stood.

_You would think with all the years we spent together, you would acknowledge that I am in control. Besides, you've grown paranoid in your old years Witiko. The treaty although fragile, still stands._

Wen argued, gently placing a head on the top of the Caribou skull, weaving her way off the sidewalk traffic. She hurriedly crossed the street and stopped, because the pounding in her head was starting to impair with her sight.

_I once controlled the entire season. I desolated villages, drank the blood of shamans and my story haunted children. _Witiko snarled inside her head. Above the din, she could hear a car honk and hurried onwards, passing into the nearest store and heading to the back.

_I wear your mask, I am the one that decides if we eat. I am the Wendigo and you are but a spirit. So shut. Up. _

It wasn't Wen's best insult but it did the job for now. Standing at the back of the store, knuckles gripped against the rack. Breathing in and out, the Wendigo, both spirit and girl, looked up at the sound of laughter. A child flew into the store, snow settling on his shoulders as his mother hurriedly shut the door behind them. The storekeeper glanced up, having barely acknowledged Wen.

"Snow? More? I heard it was going to Early Spring!" The keeper exclaimed, glancing out of his window. From where she stood behind counters and shelves, she could a real flurry descend, and Wen's heart sank. From within her head, Witiko snarled.

"I'm going to get my magazine Mom!" The boy cried out making his way to where Wen stood. She turned briefly, watching him go. Both an ache and a hunger rose.

She could see the Witiko lick his lips, tongue black and teeth stained with blood from before. But she ignored the urge, it was easy now that she had been doing it for so long. Over his shoulder, she could see him excitedly pick up some sort of book, thin with a yellow border.

'Cryptid Callings', it read with several subtitles like 'Spooks among us,' and 'Winter horrors'. What truly peaked Wen's interest was the picture of her on the front page. No, it was not of her form with copper skin and black hair, nor was it a true representation of Witiko's form but it was close enough. Long horns that come from it's scalp, and long incisors stained yellow in age. The illustrator had gotten some points right, such as the ruby eyes that reflected - never showed. But this beast was covered with moss and showed no claws or mane that was Witiko's form.

Realizing she had been staring for too long, she tried to turn away but the boy caught her and thus there was an awkward silence. The boy who caught her stare, followed her gaze and spoke slowly. "Did you... uh.. want this magazine?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh. No. No, thank you. I was just looking at the Wendigo on the front cover. I hadn't heard of it in awhile." She answered, voice raw and rusty and she could see him flinch away. Wen was reminded of what her voice sounded like now, sharp like a knife and cold as ice.

But his curiosity seemed to out-weigh his fear, and he looked in her direction. "I've never heard of a Wendeego before. What is it?" She blinked once, then twice. She managed to let out a half-chuckle out his improper pronounciation, mostly because it had irritated Witiko.

"The Wendigo. Wen-dig-oh. It comes from the north and used to haunt Aboriginal tribes. It fed on greed and hunger, and those men and woman who fell victim to greed and hunger would eventually be eaten by the Wendigo itself. Sometimes, it could even possess those who were greedy, or just plain curious. In the north, he was known as the spirit of winter." She explained slowly as her history was subtly spread out in front of him. She imagined some sort of disgust but she was surprised by some slight awe that seemed to iminate from him.

"Whoa, that's kind of cool. But, that must have been old spirit." He explained, folding the magazine underneath his arm as his mother started to call his name.

"Why do you say that?" Wen asked as the boy stopped and tilted his head. "Because Jack Frost is the guardian of winter! Duh!" He laughed, before picking up his feet and placing the magazine on the counter.

She was frozen in her steps, the wind knocked right of her. She could dimly hear the mother ask her son, Jaime if she heard correctly, who he was talking to. But before she could ask anymore questions, the two were gone and she was left alone.

Then something started to churn as the facts began to sink. It was not Old Man Winter. It was him. This Jack Frost. He was going ruin everything.

From behind the counter, the shopkeeper shivered. He looked up, and for a second, he didn't see anything. It was just him and his shop and the flurries of snow outside. But then he heard a roar, shaking him from his feet and he could see it - a beast with white skin and long arms, eyes red like a stop-light and a deep sickening fear settled into his stomach. Like a flash, it was gone and the shopkeeper was left standing there, with the smell of decay surrounding him and making him feel sick. He decided to close the shop early and head home, still shaking.

**[ooc: only because some many people insisted I update. Mostly it was due to the fact I got some food poisoning. Do not eat cookies beyond their expiry date people, no matter how delicious.]**


	5. confrontation

It was looking to be a good week. With Jack Frost's interference, despite the disgruntled remarks from adults, the children were looking forward to a week full of snow-days - playing amongst snow and ice. They had decided to venture farther from their home, taking sleds and skates and going farther. Playing among the trees at first, with hide-and-go-seek and another snowball fight. The winter spirit was constantly handing over their heads and it wasn't far to say that the town of Burgess had become his favourite place to go.

As the kids continued in their trek, mostly talking amongst themselves, Jack paused. He wasn't sure what was wrong, only that he felt it on the back of his neck, hairs rising. He turned, staring out in the woods and could find nothing that could confirm there was something to worry about. But there was. Although Jack could not see it as of yet, a monster waited in the snow.

It's tracks were large and it's breath a sticky, white fog. One of the horns perched on top of it's head was broken, and it's skin was nearly transparent as bones stuck out against it's skin, almost as though they were trying to escape from the horrible body. A beast of famine and hate had descended in Burgess. Still human, Wendigo was starting to look more and more like her spirit counter-part at the thought of confrontation. Although Witiko wanted nothing more than to devour the 'Frostling' as he had aptly named Jack, Wen had hoped to talk to him. Perhaps make him understand how dire the situation was. If continued on his wayward path than Old Man Winter would surely be on the door-step and then they would really have a problem on his hands.

So, she trailed them, keeping as far away as possible so the temptation of human flesh would not reach the cannibalistic spirit. Although, she could hear the children talk amongst themselves, it felt unusually quiet and she could not understand why. Wen was walking amonst the river, heading to the larger of the lakes. There, up ahead, she could see the reason why all was quiet. Why the birds weren't singing and she saw no winter animals. Cracks in the ice, leading to a black hole showing unusualy depth in such a normally shallow river.

Her breath caught in her throat and the word fell off her tongue, sharp and dangerous. "Qallupilluit."

She knew they were in danger.

Human legs would not carry her to them quick enough so she had no choice to take the skull off her belt and put it on her head. Immediately, Witiko crowed but he was easily fought off at the thought of the bodies sinking beneath the ice, images she had never wanted to see again. With a roar, she took up the pace and raced toward the lake, trees cracking in her wake.

{}

From his perch in the sky, Jack could see Jaimie help Sophie put on her skates. He could see the hole, deep and dark but he saw no need for worry. He could just fix it himself. Then a chorus of birds, unusually silent took the air mere seconds after the roar shook the sky. He could see it now, a beast of great size with a ravaged body. It's mane was dark and it's face was covered by a giant caribou skull, one horn broken and the other a russet brown. Immediately, he thought of the kids who turned on their heels to see the great creature.

Reacting naturally, he blasted the thing as it recoiled but only slightly. Large teeths suddenly engulfed him, catching at his sweater and pulling him towards the ground. It wasn't a fair fight, for this thing was huge, and it's skills were sharp. But Jack was a guardian now, and he would gaurd those kids. He aimed for his eyes, red and orange - as he saw only his reflection and nothing else behind them. The ice covered it's eyes, digging into the skin underneath it's skull and it screeched. One claw lifted to wipe away the ice as it stepped backwards, scrambling onto the ice. Jack flew down to the kids, his staff in front of his hands as the beast continued to walk further out onto the ice.

It's eyes were cleared now and he could see a rage beneath it, chilling him to the core. From beyond the ice, coming from the hole came a simple rhyme so out of place between the battle. _"Two men are coming, one with a double jacket, the other with a foxskin jacket." _

Jack put down the staff as the great beast's head swiveled towards the sound and then back at Jack. And Jack was shocked. For behind the red eyes he could see fear, not rage - fearful brown eyes that had replaced the red.

Then hands shot through the ice and pulled Wendigo under.

**[ooc: **Because I felt bad for you guys, double update ! And a cliff-hanger because why not? If you want to do your research ahead of time because that strange little tune threw you off, go ahead. I'll be explained more Qallupilluit culture in the next chapter. If you are wondering why Wen can be seen without her mask in the last chapter by Jaimie, I believe it's because she's a legendary figure. The guardians need people to believe in them, it's what fuels their power. Of course, being believed in would strengthen both Winter spirits but because they are old and experienced, they have no need. Their power is fueled by the seasons and their own experience]


	6. underneath

Air. It was the first thing Wen needed. She tried breathe but she swallowed ice water, burning her throat. She tried to cough it up but couldn't. The cold was different, it was liquid and all around her. She was a spirit of the north, the ice was hers to control but this wasn't ice. This water, cold and dark and she was scared. There was no light to save her as claws dragged her downwards.

She could feel them, digging into skin, her clothes. Water witches from the north, who took children unaccompanied by parents. They would have taken the children on the shore if Wen had not slipped onto the ice. She was eighteen, stuck eternally between being a child and a woman - perfect for snatching.

She tried to find them off - claws that were starting to draw blood and teeth digging into her side. Someone pulled her braid and her head snapped back and the mask began to slip.

There was a deeper fear when the mask began to dislodge as octaves of laughter wafted around her. She thrashes and kicked - sending out attacks into the dark. Her foot hit something and one of the northern witches shrieked. And in that commotion, the skull goes flying off her face - sinking below. The assault stopped , just long enough for Wen for reach out to the caribou skull that was sinking beyond her reach. Already she could feel herself tire, the voice, the ever presence of Witiko fading into nothing and that scared her more than anything at the bottom of the lake.

Without Wen there at the northern sea to drive the Qualliput away from the towns, they had sunken into the rivers and lakes, trying to find replacements for the boy they lost so many years ago - and drowning those who didn't fit their expectations. She had heard of the sea witches so many years ago, when Witiko had not yet been a part of her life.

She felt the familiarity of the skull - cold and smooth clinging to it with her life. They were back with a vengeance, screeching and claws making Wen gasp - swallowing more water. But she has the mask - she has Witiko. All is right.

In the darkness, she struggles to put it on, hands grappling with her own but she finally makes it and in the dark lake - water, she puts it on her face.

{}

They wait on the surface, scared. What was that thing that crashed through the trees, who fell beneath the ice. Jus off the shore, the hole bubbles and Jack tightens his grip on his staff. His heart is pounding in his chest and the thing breaches the water.

It claws the air and its roar is weak and half-hearted as water pours from the holes in its skulls. More monsters are dangling from on of its antlers - the non-broken one. Just like the bony white monster, he's never seen anything like them. Their hair is filled with crabs and fish bones, their skin is a sickly green and eyes black. They scratch and tear at the giant beast who is trying to get its footing on the ice - slipping and sliding.

In a futile attempt to get them off its head, it shakes it head, sending them flying farther down the ice. They scream and break the ice, disappearing in the self-made hole.

Jack knows in an instant he has to get them out of there, Jaimie and Sophie and the rest. He turns to them, pointing back to home and safety. "Go! Stay inside! I'll be right there" He swears when he sees their faces start to twist to complain. He sees them start to run and be looks back to the battle on the ice, seeing mounds break and shatter as the beast tries to hop to shore without being dragged under once more.

With a large wave his staff, Jack throws his entire body into this - shooting into the air and aiming for the sea creatures below. They screech when hit, flying below the lake and he quickly covers it up - layers upon layers of ice.

Finally, he lands exhausted. His shoulders sag and he turns to face the white monster. He sees it a little away, gasping for breath as blood streams down its cuts and staining the snow. It glances once to Jack Frost and he sees only his own reflection in the red eyes - no fear or anger before the beast lopes off into the trees and disappears from his view.

He waits for a few moments, exhausted, frightened and confused. He has so many questions and no answers. He turns to the sky, and takes a deep breath.

"Wind, take me to North."

[ooc: i dont even know anymore]


	7. hush

Her head is pounding and she can't tell whose skin she's wearing. Her own human skin or the monster skin of Witiko. She can't even tell where her feet are as she stumbles through the groves of trees. The voices are too loud, both outside her head and inside. Memories float inside - screams of her sisters and the shouts of her family mixed with the screaming of today. The time doesn't seem to merge - make sense and the sun burns her eyes. She stumbles, slips and for a second she feels the cold. Dark shadows stretch over her face and she breathes a sigh of relief. She stumbles closer into the darkness - she doesn't know if it's a cave or a hole in the ground but she welcomes it all the same. Her head aches and her eyes fall shut and she welcomes sleep.

{}

The wind carries as swiftly as possible - almost as if it understands his worry. He tries not to worry, after all he's supposed to remind people of fun - it's his center. But he can't stop thinking of the beast - with it's grotesque long limbs and red eyes that bore no hint of anything human underneath.

Jamie, Sophie - not just the kids of Burgess but kids everywhere might be in trouble because of such a beast. The scenery underneath him changes, from forest to plains and tundras to finally the snowy slopes of the North. The wind howls - a low sound that chills Jack Frost before the air beneath him falters and he falls through one of North's windows.

Yetis are busy with the toys - he doubts they ever stop - and around him elves jingle and chime with the bells on their hats. He feels better - for North will know what to do.

Despite the fact he spent many a day and night in the toymaker's workshop - the wonder of it never stops filling Jack. Not just wonder but a feeling of safety as well.

"Jack Frost!"

Arms wrap around and he can barely breath through North's hug. "Hey!" He offers weakly as he drops to the workshop ground, staring up at the russian gaurdian.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off spreading fun? I thought you enjoyed being a gaurdian!" He exclaimed, moving forward through the hoards of elves and off to his own room. "I am or I was. And I do enjoy being a gaurdian. But that's not the point."

"Oh, than what is? The point, I mean."

"Something came up in Burgess. Something big, something bad."

North stops and turns to look at the winter spirit. He pauses before speaking hesitantly. "Pitch?" It comes soft like a whisper, eyebrow raised. "No. Something else - I don't know what it was. But it had antlers growing out of it's skull and red eyes. It was white like snow and it smelled awful."

"One broken antler?"

"Yeah! And it had this weird grey mane with large claws and-"

"Oh no."

{*}

She feels something cool on her forehead, wet too. It drips down her face and on her lips. Her breath comes out in a rasp and her side aches and burns. She turns her head and through fuzzy vision, she can see a brownish blob. She blinks, reaching out and feels fur, short and rough.

"Snap?" She offers, rustier than ever and she coughs, racking her body.

"Aye, it's me. I found you all roughed up - barely even human. Your skull's on your hip - don't worry about it. What happened?"

She doesn't answer, not yet. She reaches down and feels the antlers and fingers run over the caribou skull - and she feels the heavy hum of Witiko.

"I was trying to find Jack, the Frostling. We thought it might be the reason why winter is so off, why he's messing with the boundries. Then, I found traces of the Sea Witches and the kids were playing by the lake and I was dragged under. He mistook as a threat and the water - and I nearly lost the skull - and - " The timeline blurs in front of her as she remembers the claws that dug into her side, threatening to drown her.

She can only let out a moan when the dark drags her under once more.

{*}

They all stand in front of him. Worry creases in North's forehead as he paces behind the other guardians.

"Why are we here?" Bunnymund asks harshly, foot beating against the ground impatiently. The sand above Sandman's curls into a question mark as Toothiana flitters between them - shouting commands to her companions.

"Well, Jack. Tell them what you told me."

"A thing came by the lake. It was white and it's ribs were poking out if it's side - and antlers growing out of it's head and one of them was broken. It had large claws at the front but it's back legs were hooves. It smelled rotten with this mane made of leaves, I guess?"

The beating of Bunnymund's foot stops and Toothiana halts in her command as they stare at Jack. Slowly above his head, sand floats and forms a picture - a skull with open jaws and two empty holes where the eyes would be. An antler pokes out from the top, curling forward as teeth grow from it's jaws. Just staring at the sand-made picture, he can hear the roar from before and he nods.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

Everyone is quiet now and Jack can't understand why the haunting silence. "What? What was that?"

{*}

From the haze of fevered sleep, struggling to comprehend nightmare from reality - she hears it. Deep and low, scared just like everyone who dares to speak her name.

{*}

"The Wendigo."

[ooc: so netflix has Rise of the Gaurdians... CAN I GET A HECK YEAH?]


End file.
